lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Madoa
Madoa is a female hyena that resides in the Outlands. She is the sister of Jasiri. Appearance Madoa is a grey-purple hyena with a beige underbelly. She has dull purple markings, both stripes and spots on her back and her face has three small spots. This same color is also around her muzzle and a black nose. Her ears, fur and the bottom of her legs is a dark purple. Under her tail fluff is beige fur. The top tufts of fur on her head are light purple. She has brown eyes which are encircled by grey fur. Her inner ears are pink. Personality Not much is currently known about Madoa, but she is shown to be friendly, caring and sometimes rather skeptical, as she is hesitant to believe that lions and hyenas can be friends. She is graceful in admitting when she is wrong and enjoys seeing her sister happy. She is shown as very nurturing and often places the needs of the younger hyenas above her own when there is a problem. She is understanding of her pack's strengths and weaknesses when the rest of her pack couldn't fight Janja's clan without her sister's guidance. History Lions of the Outlands Madoa is first seen playing with Tunu and Wema until she is interrupted by Jasiri and Kion. She is happy to see her sister but is shocked to see that she was telling the truth when she had said that she was friends with a lion. Jasiri introduces Kion to her, and whilst slightly nervous, she responds back positively. When Kion notices the two young hyenas, he tries to say hi, but they are visibly frightened despite Kion's attempt to assure them. Madoa explains that they have only ever known bad lions, and Kion assures her that he will probably be able to clear things up, even if he doesn't know why lions are in the Outlands. Madoa hopes so since the young hyenas need the water. Later, after Kion sends the Outsiders to another location in the Outlands, Madoa is seen with the rest of her clan and the Lion Guard back at the pool of water. She admits that she had her doubts, but adds that she is glad that Jasiri has him as her friend. The youngsters approach again and at first, seem to be okay with Kion's presence, but after the lion cranes his neck towards them they run away again, causing Madoa to laugh. She listens to Jasiri compliment Kion, glad to have her home back. Rescue in the Outlands Madoa is playing hide and seek with her sister Jasiri and two cubs, Wema and Tunu by hiding behind a rock. Then, she witnesses her sister and the cubs get trapped inside a lava vent by Janja and his clan. Understanding that her clan is in no condition to fight without Jasiri, she leaves to seek the Lion Guard's help. Once she makes it to the Pride Lands, she enters a swarm of tsetse flies. Ono guides her to the rest of the Guard, but her presence accidentally scares Thurston. After Kion calms him down, she informs them about what has happened with Jasiri and the two cubs, and the Lion Guard agree to help. But on their way out, they are caught in the swarm of flies. After getting Thurston to accompany them and keep the flies away, they all follow Madoa to the Outlands. Once there, Kion tells Madoa to go and make sure the rest of her clan is safe while they rescue Jasiri and the cubs to which she agrees to and thanks the Guard for the help as she returns home, noting them to keep moving forward to find the vent her sister and the cubs are trapped in. The Hyena Resistance After Madoa hears that Scar's back attacking the Pridelands. Her sister Jasiri wants to set up a Hyena Resistance in the Outlands. Jasiri reminds her clan about Kwetu Ni Kwetu how home is home and they need to protect it. Madoa has been going back and forth between the Outlands and the Pridelands telling the Guard about Scar's plans. Jasiri's clan has been ruining all of his plans. When Shupavu hears what's going on, she tells Scar who orders his minions to get rid of the Hyena Resistance. Madoa gets prepared for a fight when Scar's army surrounds her clan. The Guard shows up and helps fight. When they've had enough, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to send them away, and everyone is proud of their victory. Kion still asks for Jasiri's clan to stay in the Pridelands but Jasiri says that they wanna stay in the Outlands because it's there home. The clan decides to hide and not let Scar find them. Battle for the Pride Lands Madoa helps her clan and the Pride Landers fight the Outlanders. Return to the Pride Lands While Jasiri and Janja went to get the Lion Guard. Madoa, Cheezi, Chungu and the other hyenas were hiding from Zira and her Pride. Kion asked what happened, Madoa wasn't sure since they were hiding. Then, Mzingo and his vultures comes by and he calls Jasiri prime minister and welcomes them back. She asks Mzingo if he will help Kion make peace in the Pride Lands. Mzingo says they will and Kion thanks them. Anga soon spots a strange lion on Pride Rock. Jasiri explains that it's Kovu: Zira's son. Vitani's Lion Guard soon comes to the Outlands and starts attacking. After having enough, Kion decides to use the Roar on Vitani, but Kiara stops them. She explains that Kovu and Vitani have joined their pride. Vitani soon notices Kion and says that he looks different with that scar. Kovu explains that Zira has completed her journey through the Circle of Life. She invites to Pride Rock. Kion thanks Jasiri and she says if they ever need help they know where to find them. She leaves with the hyenas and vultures. Madoa and the rest of the hyenas come to Kion and Rani's wedding. She watches as Kion becomes King of the Tree of Life. Family *Jasiri: Sister Songs *Kwetu Ni Kwetu Trivia *Madoa has returned for Season 2. *Madoa has returned for Season 3. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Outlanders Category:Hyenas Category:Siblings Category:Mammals Category:Adults